


Come Back Be Here

by smcki10



Category: Station 19
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: AU What if Andy and Sullivan's story started before season 2
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Come Back Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> I just want to say thank you to crazygreysfan for being my beta/proofreader! also i want to apologize if this is horrible this is my 1st station 19 fic. i promise i'll try to get better

Come back be here

Andrea "Andy" Herrera was sitting in the captain’s office doing paperwork when she heard some noise coming from the stairs. She figured it was the rest of the A shift doing something. She heard steps coming toward the office.

“Hey Andy you need to come. They’ve reached a decision. “ Jack said. She set her pen down and followed him. She could see her dad, Ripley, and 2 other people which caused her to pause. 

“Momma!” Yelled the 3 year old that was standing with them as he took off towards Andy. 

“Mijo!” Andy said with a smile scooping him up 

“LT. Gibson, LT. Herrera I just wanted to introduce you to the new Captain of Station 19, Captain Sullivan” Lucas Ripley said. Andy wasn’t surprised they got passed over, but she was surprised who was picked. 

“This is bull”. Jack said taking off. 

“I’m going to go talk to him” Pruitt said leaving Andy, Robert and Lucas with the little boy. 

“Hey Nic you wanna go see the fire pole” 

“Yes please uncle Luke!” Dominic said taking Ripley’s hand and following him. Andy looked around before grabbing Sullivan’s hand and pulling him to a empty spot of the station. 

“So the new job is here?” She asked 

“Yes, but I didn’t know it was 19. I knew it was with SFD but Luke said the Academy. I was going to tell you tonight but then when we met Luke for breakfast he had your dad with him and they dropped this on me. I thought of turning it down but they made it clear that someone else who just get picked.” Robert Sullivan said in a rush 

“It’s fine I’m not pissed at you just surprised. I mean I’m happy we’re in the same state even if this all got so much more complicated” Andy said wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. She and Robert were something she never saw coming. She had taken part in a exchange program a few years back and ended up in Montana working under Robert Sullivan who was someone her dad trained. They had became fast friends and it had lead to more. 4 years later it was still going strong, even though they lived in different states and had a 3 year old Dominic Robert Sullivan who was the light of both of his parents life. 

“I’m working on some alternative things to keep us both here. Luke seems to think having Dom will help plus you know him being the chief.” 

“Are you moved in?” 

“We have boxes and the plan is to do Bärchen’s room tonight, since he’s very concerned about all his toys being boxed up” 

“How about I come over tonight and I’ll help so it doesn’t look like a hurricane came through” 

“I think that sounds like a plan.” Robert said kissing her gently before she led him to his office. 

“I’ll clear my stuff out. I was just finishing reports.   
Jack drives me insane in the shared office” Andy said 

“You can finish them. My 1st official day isn’t till next shift. Plus I don’t ever mind sharing a space with you.” He said with a smirk, as he sat on the couch and she sat at the desk to finish her paperwork. 

“So how was Dom about moving?” She asked 

“At 1st upset about leaving his friends, but then when he realized he was coming to the same city as you he started packing all his toys. Plus your dad has already promised him new toys” 

“Of course he has” Andy said with a laugh as the bells rang and everyone from the A shift was called. They both made thier way out to where all the vehicles were. 

“Mija, Robert I’ll take Dom with me so you can go to the scene” 

“Thank you Pruitt” Robert said, following Andy to the aid car. They made it to the scene quickly. 

“Damn that’s fully involved” Robert said as they got out. 

“This is going to get nasty before it’s out” she said as they started moving toward where 19 was assembled. 

“Warren will you run aid car? I think we’re going to need you there” 

“Sure Andy” He said walking away, as Ripley made his way toward them. He motioned for Jack, Andy and Robert to join him 

“15 and 27 are already in there , but the exits to where they are is blocked. So we need to figure out a way to get to them and then to get the fire under control” Andy shared a look with Sullivan before speaking 

“I have an idea but it’s kinda crazy” she said 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less” Lucas said under his breath 

“What’s the idea?” Ripley asked 

“When I did the exchange program we ran into a similar issue. We dropped in onto it. We can’t go through the roof but I’m thinking we can get near to where they are, make a rig and drop in. Take tools with us and unblock the exit” Andy said 

“Sully?” Ripley asked 

“I say we go for it.” Sullivan said as he, Andy and Jack made their way to the gear 

“How do we know this is going to work?” Jack asked 

“Well we don’t but odds are it will.” Sullivan said as he grabbed some of the gear. They geared up and made their way into the structure. 

“Okay they are on the other side of this.” Jack said as Andy and Sullivan started putting a base together for the rig. Jack didn’t say anything just watched them as they put everything together with out talking. He thought it was strange the way the new captain laid his hand on Andy’s arm before they started putting the rigs on. Jack leaned down to put his harness on when he heard the whispered conversation 

“Te Amo” he heard Sullivan whisper to Andy 

“Ich liebe dich” he heard Andy whisper back before she stood on the base of the rig and Robert helped her up it. 

“Sully? How’s it going?” Ripley said through the radio. 

“Andy is up and over”

“Captain send the chainsaw over” she said. Once she had the chainsaw she was able to give it to the trapped squads and they all got out.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
